pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi Ichinose
is the main character of Rhythmic Pretty Cure. He is a 15 year old boy who is an outfielder for the Altair Baseball Tigers and dreams of becoming a professional baseball player. Hitomi's alter ego is . Appearance Hitomi has short crimson hair and green eyes. He wears glasses to correct his vision. His outfit consists of a black leather jacket worn over a white T-shirt. He usually wears blue jeans with a brown belt around his waist, but sometimes he'll wear a pink skirt with two layers with frills on the edges and white tights. Either way, he wears brown combat boots. In the summer, he wears white crew socks and sandals and a white T-shirt with his swimsuit. When going to Altair Private Academy, he wears a pink ballet tunic with a two-layer ruffled skirt, classical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. On occasions when he has to wear the general education uniform, he wears the girls' uniform in the standard configuration, but with a pink neck ribbon instead of the standard red neck ribbon. His PE uniform is a white T-shirt, pink skirted bloomers, and sneakers; he wears the same tights as with his rhythmic gym/general uniform. His baseball uniform is a black cap with the katakana for A in the "Ye Olde Katakana" style, a white jersey with black trim and the same katakana on the front and his name and number on the back, white pants, black knee-length stockings, and black cleats. His swimwear is either black swim trunks with pink trim or a three-piece skirted tankini. His sleepwear is a pink nightgown. During the summer festival, he wears a pink floral-print kimono with a silver obi. His rhythmic gymnastics performance costume is a pink knee-length tutu with puffy sleeves, silver trim, and rose decorations; a silver tiara, white tights, and pink ballet slippers. His practice outfit is an orange short-sleeved leotard with a dark blue waistband, an orange tutu skirt, classical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. During the movie, he wears a pink ballgown with poofy sleeves, lace trim, and a full, wide floor-length skirt; a silver tiara, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and pink heeled slippers. After he and the others change clothes after the ball while searching for the Sugar Plum Fairy, he wears a knee-length Germanic tutu with lace trim, a black velvet corset with dark red and gold trim fastened with red lace, a white blouse with short, transparent, puffy sleeves, and a pink knee-length skirt with three parallel stripes (black, red, and black) on the outer edge of the topmost layer; a pink hair ribbon tied just above his forehead across his head, white tights, and pink pointe shoes. During the crossover with Sailor Moon Crystal, his default casual outfit is a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. During the dance class at Yamagishi's, he wears a pink camisole leotard, a silver tiara, a pink wrap skirt, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes; when practicing, he wears a black camisole leotard, a red tutu skirt, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. When reenacting the Dark Kingdom arc of Sailor Moon for his class's costumed rhythmic gymnastics performance, he performs as Bunny Tsukino/Sailor Moon; his regular costume is a white blouse with a blue sailor collar and a red ribbon, a blue pleated skirt with white petticoats going just past his knees, white bobby sox, and black slippers, and his transformed costume is a blue and white skirted leotard with a blue sailor collar, a magenta chest bow fastened with a gold brooch, a gold tiara with a pink moonstone gemstone, white elbow-length gloves with magenta trim on the outside, flesh-colored tights, and magenta knee-length boots. As Cure Twirl, his hair becomes slightly longer and turns cerise, and his eyes turn red. He wears a silver tiara that has a rose quartz gemstone in the center. His leotard is pink with dark pink and white accents and puffy sleeves with lace trim. His skirt is white with a pink line along the bottom, a white two-layer underskirt, and a pink sash around his waist tied into a bow at the back. On his chest is a dark pink bow with a gold circular brooch in the middle. He wears white gloves reaching just past his elbows, theatrical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. Personality Hitomi is a first-year scholarship student at Altair Private Academy. He's energetic and caring, and willing to help people however he can. He wants to become a professional baseball player like his father before him. History Becoming Cure Twirl Newly enrolled at Altair Private Academy as a rhythmic gymnastics student, Hitomi happens past a strange girl one day as Rhythmic Gymnastics Class G is jogging past the sports grounds. Throughout his rhythmic gymnastics class, he ends up being distracted wondering who she is. The two cross paths again as Hitomi is doing some last-minute birthday shopping for his longtime friend and karate classmate, Tsumugi Nikaido. The girl reveals herself to be a fairy resembling a bunny before the first Hebinodoku shows up and starts turning the store's patrons and staff into stone. When Hitomi defends Ribbon from the Hebinodoku, a light appears, and he's chosen to become a Pretty Cure to fight the monster. With his Rhythm Console, Hitomi transforms into Cure Twirl and saves the city from the Hebinodoku, barely making it to Tsumugi's birthday party on time with his present for her. Relationships * Tsumugi Nikaido - One of Hitomi's friends and teammates. She's in his karate class. Cure Twirl "The flowery ribbon that spins gracefully in the wind! Cure Twirl!" 風に優雅に回す花のリボン！キュアトゥアール！ Kaze ni yūga ni mawasu hana no ribon! Kyua Tuāru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hitomi. His motifs are flowers and air, and he transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Show Your Moves!". His main attack is Elegant Spiral, which he performs with the Graceful Ribbon. Attacks * is Cure Twirl's main attack and solo finisher, which he executes with the Graceful Ribbon. Etymology : means one, a reference to his being the first Cure to awaken. is a genitive case marker. means ford. : means person. is a suffix to name that means beauty, usually a feminine suffix but occasionally a masculine suffix as well. In that respect, Hitomi is likewise a unisex name. It's also a name that can be written in different ways. Trivia *Cure Twirl shares a bunch of similarities with previous pink Cures. **With Cure Black: ***Both have pink as a theme color (though in Nagisa's case it's actually a sub-color). ***Both are good at sports. ***Both have red hair (though Hitomi's turns pink in Cure form). ***Both have similar hairstyles. ***Both are Blood Type O. ***Both have enhanced strength in Cure form. **With Cure Bloom: ***Both have pink as their theme color. ***Both are good at sports. ***Both have red hair (though Hitomi's turns pink in Cure form). ***Both have a flower motif. **With Cure Dream: ***Both have pink as their theme color. ***Both have been friends with their respective red teammates since childhood. ***Both tend to find themselves in mortal peril in the middle of a fight quite a bit early on. **With Cure Blossom: ***Both have pink as their theme color. ***Both have red hair that turns pink in Cure form. ***Both have a sakura motif. ***Both are excellent at academics. ***Both wear glasses. **With Cure Melody: ***Both have pink as their theme color. ***Both are good at sports. ***Both have red hair that turns pink in Cure form. **With Cure Happy: ***Both have pink as their theme color. ***Both have had their Cure identities blown by voice recognition. ***Both know the importance of having a group catchphrase and secret base in a magical girl story. **With Cure Heart: ***Both have pink as their theme color. ***Both are good at both sports and studies. **With Cure Flora: ***Both have pink as their theme color. ***Both have red hair in civilian form. ***Both have a flower motif. ***Both wear similar tunics for similar purposes: Haruka for her ballet practice, and Hitomi for his rhythmic gymnastics. The main difference between their tunics is that the skirt of Hitomi's has a second layer. *Cure Twirl is also similar to other Cures in certain respects. **With Cure Rouge: ***Both are good at sports. ***Both have similar hairstyles. **With Cure Sunshine: ***Both do karate. ***Both wear the opposite gender's school uniform. ***Both have three Japanese characters in their surnames. **With Cure Rosetta: ***Both are martial arts practitioners. ***Both were born on May 28. ***Both have Gemini as their zodiac. *Cure Twirl happens to be less clumsy than most canon pink Cures, but given the thematic of this series it just comes with the territory. *Hitomi shares his given name and initials with Itou Hitomi, a minor character from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Hitomi is a non-binary male who doesn't care about the gender of the clothes he wears. *Hitomi is an outfielder for the Altair Baseball Tigers, which is loosely based on the real-life Detroit Tigers professional baseball team. *His rhythmic gymnastics apparatus specialty is the ribbon, though he's good with other apparati as well. *Hitomi is one of two Rhythmic Cures whose Cure name doesn't specifically mention a rhythmic gymnastics apparatus. *Hitomi is the only Cure whose first transformation takes place while he's in casual clothes. Everyone else wears their school clothes in some form, except Ana, who first transforms while wearing an idol costume. *As a baseball player, Hitomi throws with his right hand and is a switch hitter. Category:Pink Cures Category:Leader Cures